particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Abi'nadi
Abi'nadi is one of the five governorates of Kafuristan. The governorate is bordered to the north by Nekkah and Pabeus, and to the east by O'mer. Abi'nadi is the second wealthiest region of the nation. The region is home to Helem, the holy city of the Abadi faith. Every year the site brings hundreds of thousands of pilgrims to the governorate. Geography The majority of Abi'nadi is an arid desert with hills and low mountains in the south. The southern foothills are less dry than the central desert and do have a rainy season in the winter. Opposite of the mountains, in the south-eastern corner of the governorate there is a lush plain. While the central desert is largely lacking in diverse geographic features, there are some oases scattered throughout the area. It is the site of these oases that most of Abi'nadi's interior cities, such as al-Kasraj, are located. Demographics Around eighty-five percent of residents in Abi'nadi are Majatrans. Given the governorate's location at the Kalopian and Solentian border, there are small minorities of immigrants from those nations. The majority of people in Abi'nadi are Abadi, though there are a considerable number of Israis. There is also a small minority of Hosians located in the cities of al-Kasraj and Nebarah. Abi'nadi is the location of the city of Helem, one of the holiest sites of the Abadi faith and of Israism. This consequently brings thousands of pilgrims to the region every year. Administrative divisions Governorates in Kafuristan are divided further into Districts (Majatran: Mintaqa) and further into Sub-Districts (Majatran: Nahias). Districts and Sub-Districts have elected councils that exercise the civil authority. Below the governorates there is not set number of districts or sub-districts that are set by the central government, they vary depending on the region. *al-Baydi District *al-Kasraj District *Helem District *Nebarah District *Thaqbah District *al-Qudir District Economy Historically, the Abi'nadi economy has been heavily reliant on oil and gas, which is extremely plentiful in the central desert. While other sectors have entered into prominence today, oil and gas remain a central component of Abi'nadi economics. KafuriTech, Inc., the largest energy corporation in Kafuristan, has the core of its operations in the region. As technology has advanced, solar and wind energy have also shown great success operating in the sunny region. As cities in Abi'nadi grew, many other sectors began to open up in the economy. Banking and finance, along with technological sectors, have grown extensively in al-Kasraj. The retail sector is also huge, with many shopping centers appearing through that city and others in the region. A minor sector of the economy is agriculture. This sector is largely operative around the city of Nebarah in the plains of the south-east. Products of the agriculture are mainly wheat, maize, and watermelon. While the agricultural operations are minor, they do receive exclusiveness within Kafuristan for the production of those mentioned items. Law & Government The leading figure of Abi'nadi is the governor, who is elected every three years. The governor is the executive of the government and has an appointed cabinet which is approved by the local legislature. That local legislature is the hundred member, unicameral Senate. There is also a judicial branch, composed of local courts as well as a supreme court for the governorate. The capital of Abi'nadi, as written, is the city of Helem. However, because of the religious nature of the city, operation of the government has traditionally been held elsewhere. Therefore the de facto capital of the governorate is al-Kasraj, which also serves as the nation's capital. Abi'nadi is currently a stronghold for Ḥizb al-Lībirālī al-Qafuri. Category:Provinces of Kafuristan